Switched
by fangirlingnotdying
Summary: "In the pool of sodium lamplight, a stranger stands, looking into two times, two dimensions, bridging the gap. His eyes are full of his ally: a mad passion for chaos." When Robin wakes in an unfamiliar room, he is unsure of anything but the certain fact that he is in danger. Most main characters will be featured, with some cameos.
1. Chapter 1

Switched part 1

A/N: I'm sure this has been done at least once before, but that's quite alright. This is set at the end of the first season of Young Justice and after the end of the fifth season of Teen Titans, so both of the Robins are Dick Grayson. Chapters will vary in length and publication may be erratic, as I am writing this ficfor fun. The villain is an OC- but only because I'm not aware of any villains with the specific powers I need. While I may mention ships- I won't dwell on any (sorry!). I'm English, so if I use any odd words that you're not sure about, just ask me what they mean! Also a MASSIVE Thank you goes out to my amazing beta-reader, FireDitto! Thanks again.

Description: "In the pool of sodium lamplight, a stranger stands, looking into two times, two dimensions, bridging the gap. His eyes are full of his ally: a mad passion for chaos." When Robin wakes in an unfamiliar room, he is unsure of anything but the certain fact that he is in danger.

4:56am. 2nd February. Location unknown.

In a pool of sodium lamplight, a stranger stands, looking into two times, two dimensions, bridging the gap. Moths flitter above him, but he doesn't see them, his eyes are full of his ally, hidden in the darkness, a mad passion for chaos. He knows exactly how he will change this world and another, so both will be thrown into the deepest, purest, chaos. It is time.

4:58am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour.

Robin woke, soaked in sweat. Around him, the windowless room was too dark to see anything other than the dream that was still behind his eyelids. His parents fell once more through the darkness of his room, twisting, their hands linked in a death grip, their mouths open in silent screams.

Robin pushed his covers off him, letting the cold air ground him to the dark room, separating him from his haunted memories. He reached his hand out to where he knew his bedside table held a lamp. However, instead of hitting the solid wood, his hand sliced through thin air and he lost his balance. Gracelessly, the last flying Grayson tumbled off his bed, pulling his covers with him, and lay in a tangled heap. The floor was cold. Too cold. A stone floor was beneath him. This was not his room.

The fact slapped Dick in the face, and he cursed himself for not noticing before. His room had windows, and a carpeted floor, the signs had all been there! Now he was fully awake, and buzzing with the energy of adrenaline. He must have been kidnapped- any number of villains had a grudge against him- but how they managed to get into the Tower was a totally different matter. Though they had had break ins, Cyborg's alarm system was state-of-the-art, and he thought he probably would've noticed someone moving him in the night... First he needed to find out where he was.

Dick disentangled himself from the bedding, and crept forward, soundless, until he came to a rough stone wall. Hands upright, trailing along the wall for reference, he crept forward. Soon, his fingers bumped against a door frame, and beside that, a light switch. At his touch, and the lights flickered on, revealing a small, sealed room. There were no windows, and Dick sensed that he was probably underground. The room was bare, it looked like it wasn't stayed in much.

Dick's eyes caught on the only furniture other than the bed, a small wardrobe. He padded silently towards it, stretching out a hand to open it. Pulling open the door, he found some sweaters, jeans, sunglasses and three hanging... Outfits. The colours and style were subtly different to his own, but they were unmistakably suits for Robin. Only, Dick had never worn anything like these. His head spinning, he glanced down at his own attire, registering for the first time since he had fallen out of bed that he was wearing only Superman boxers. Dick swore gently. As much as he didn't want to put on these clothes that could've been laid out by any number of villains, it seemed the only sensible choice.

First, he put one of his hands into one of the sweaters, feeling the fibres for danger, needles or poison or something of the like. Nothing seemed to be immediately wrong with it, so he pulled the sweater over his head. He repeated this ritual as quickly as he could with some other pieces of clothing before putting them on. None of them seemed at all wrong, apart from the fact that they were all a little too small for him. This puzzled Dick, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He walked back to the door, putting on a pair of the dark sunglasses he had found as he went, which he thought may protect his identity slightly more in the absence of a mask. He pushed the handle, expecting it to be locked, but it yielded beneath his touch. Outside his door was a short corridor, lined with more doors. There were stairs at one end and another door at the other. Dick crept forward, leaving the door behind him open. The fact that it had been unlocked puzzled him even further, how stupid would a villain have to be to not lock up a prisoner, particularly one known to be as dangerous as Robin. Perhaps the other Titans were behind these doors, as confused as he was. If so, leading an escape would be all too easy.

Silently, he walked to the door nearest to him, and pushed it open. The room inside was as dark as his had been, so he flicked on the light. This new room was nowhere near as undecorated as his had been, there was furniture everywhere, armchairs, desks, lamps and a bed. Posters adorned the walls, including a 'Martian Manhunter' poster, and above the head of the bed, a poster with a view of Earth from the moon.

A figure with green skin lay in the bed, fast asleep. "Beast boy?" Robin stage-whispered, projecting his quiet voice. The figure stirred, raising a bleary head, confused green eyes staring and long brown hair upstanding. It was not Beast Boy. The girl in front of Dick pulled her bed covers around her. "Robin?" She said, alarmingly loudly, "Why are you awake? It is very early." She spoke in a similar way to Starfire, as if English was not her first language, but much less apparently. When Dick continued to stare at her, she looked at him concernedly and said "What's wrong?" Dick squinted at her, and asked the question that was at the front of his mind "Who are you?"

* * *

4:58am. 2nd February. Jump city.

As soon as Robin woke, he knew something was wrong. It had nothing to do with the cold sweat that clung to his skin, or the fading feeling of terror that hung around him still. It was subtler that that- before he had even opened his eyes, he knew that he was no longer underground. Opening his eyes, he found his fears confirmed; the room around him was too light and the subtle scribbles of dawn shone through windows and dimly illuminated a large, carpeted room. Pushing his nightmare to the back of his mind once again, he swung his legs quickly out of bed, and promptly hit his toes on a wooden bedside cabinet. Ignoring the small spurt of pain, he crept forward on the pads of his feet. Dick knew he was in trouble. The most likely explanation for him not being in his own room right now was kidnapping. As the active partner of Batman, Dick was fairly used to this, but that didn't mean it was any less dangerous.

Since Dick remembered falling asleep in his temporary room at Mt. Justice last night, he suspected that this was more likely to be to do with the team than solely Batman. While he knew the Mountain was not impenetrable, he thought that his system should've given him slightly more warning if there was an intruder, particularly if whoever it was managed to locate his room and drug him, or whatever had happened.

He crept toward the edge of the well-furnished room, thinking that it didn't look too dissimilar from his own room at Wayne manor. The large windows looked a long way down onto a city that Dick didn't recognise. It certainly wasn't Gotham, or Happy Harbour for that matter. The building he was in seemed to be an island, although he wasn't very far offshore. However, if he had his equipment, he could easily get out of here, despite wherever he was being surrounded by water. This seemed like a fairly stupid move on the part of whichever villain was behind this.

He wondered if whoever had put him in here had been stupid enough to leave him with his holocomp. At least then he might be able to locate himself, and call for help. Dick knew it was a futile hope, but he still cast his eyes around the room. Instead of his holocomp, he caught sight of the symbol of a Robin suit peeking out of the wardrobe. He crept over to it, and pulling open the door he found a row of Robin suits, all slightly different from his own, the colours brighter and less practical. The bottom of the wardrobe was littered with grappling hooks and birdarangs. There were absolutely no civilian clothes. Robin frowned. There was no clear reason to give him both weapons and uniform, unless whoever it was wanted to humiliate him? Still this didn't make sense, the weapons all seemed to be in working order.

He glanced down at his pyjamas, an old T-shirt that wouldn't provide much protection in a fight. The best option seemed to be to put on one of these uniforms and arm himself best he could- ready for a fight should it come. He slipped the uniform on, it was slightly too loose. Placing a mask over his eyes, he padded towards the door of the room. He pushed down the handle, expecting resistance from a lock, but he didn't meet any and the door slid open.

Outside the door, he was faced with a hall with doors on either side, each labelled with a name. His door said "Robin", the others said "Starfire", "Raven", "Beast Boy" and "Cyborg". Dick assumed these were either other prisoners, or the people that were keeping them here. He would follow his first idea, but then the rest of Young Justice should be here too, with their names on the doors. That should lead logically to the idea that these may be villians, but the names were on doors identical to his own, and a villain would really have to be an idiot to put their prisoner in an unlocked room, right next to where they were sleeping… Or waiting.

Robin crept towards the closest door, which was marked "Raven", and pushed it silently open, revealing a large, dark, room. Odd sculptures adorned the walls, and a purple curtain fluttered eerily at the window, but nothing drew Dick's eyes more than a hooded figure, hovering cross-legged above a bed, luminous purple eyes glinting at him.

Dick didn't know what to do, should he attack, defend himself, or try to talk to whoever this was? Gripping the pole staff he'd picked up, he walked towards the figure. A female voice cut across him "Robin, why are you in here?" Dick was shocked, she sounded only mildly irritated, not as if she was in any danger or perceived him as a threat. "You aren't supposed to come in my room, not after last time."

"Last time?" Dick whispered, none of this made sense. The girl looked at him, concerned, clearly seeing the bewildered look that dominated his face, despite his efforts to contain it, and drifted down until she sat on the bed "Robin, are you okay?" Dick backed up a few steps, within reach of both the door and the window, ready to run, he held the staff in front of him, defensively. "Where am I?" He snapped. "And who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part, and as you can probably tell by now, I will upload whenever the heck I like, and this time it's a little over a week, but I'll try to upload every two weeks or so or "bi monthly" if I'm being posh. This gives me enough time to stay ahead with writing, and editing! This one's quite short, and most of the other chapters are longer, but I wrote Chapters 1,2 and 3 on my phone where everything looks longer. And now the bit you came for. Story time, yo!

5:17am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour.

Dick breathed heavily into the shocked silence. The green girl was staring at him, looking confused and shocked. "Robin... Don't say that! You _know_ who I am!" Dick backed up a few steps, "Listen, I just want to find my team. Where are we?" The girl flew suddenly forwards, towards him. She extended her arms, either to put her hands on his shoulders or around his neck, Dick couldn't tell. As he took another couple of steps backwards, his back hit the wooden door, and he realised he couldn't back up any further.

At the dull _thunk_ of Dick's back hitting the door, the girl stopped in mid- air. Her green eyes stared imploringly into the shade of his glasses, and he was forcefully reminded of the way that Starfire had looked at him when she thought that he had become Slade's apprentice. "You… You know where we are, you came here last night... You-" She reached out her hand, trying to touch Dick's face or chest. Suddenly- Dick understood. This was a trick. This girl must be the person who had brought him here, and her slight similarities to his team were to win his trust. What her reasons were, he didn't know; but what mattered now was getting away.

Before her hand made contact with him, he jumped, and connected his feet with her chest in a kick that sent her flying across the room. She cried out in pain and surprise. Dick wrenched open the door, already he could hear movement in the nearby rooms. He tore down the corridor, heading for the stairs at the other end. Before he could reach them, a large boy in a black and red T-shirt burst out of his room, calling "M'gann!" He made to grab Dick, but Dick dodged easily around his grasping hand. The boy roared "Robin- where are you going?!" But too late to stop Robin, who was now racing up the stairs. Still running, it suddenly registered that the boy had been wearing a Superman emblem on his chest. This puzzled Dick, but he kept running. Now he could hear at least three sets of feet echoing on the stairwell behind him, trying to catch up with him.

It was the green girl who finally did manage to catch up to him, flying around his side and blocking his way ahead, her eyes glowing green. Dick didn't stop running, he pulled used his momentum to throw a hard punch at the girl, knocking her backwards again. "Why are you doing this?" She screamed at him as he tore past her. She sounded upset, but Dick neither knew nor cared why.

Suddenly, Dick felt a hard blow from behind, and he fell forward. Something landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Twisting his head around, Dick saw out of the corner of his eye that the tall boy had thrown himself on top of him. He wriggled, trying to throw the bigger boy off. "Stop it!" The boy above him grunted, before saying louder, "Who the hell are you? What have you done with Robin?" Dick was utterly confused "I _am_ Robin!" He cried. He heard another female voice say "lleT eht hturt!" and Dick knew instantly that he was bound to be honest, the words must have been a spell. "I am Robin." He repeated, more calmly this time, willing them to let him go. It was getting a little difficult to breathe underneath the boy's weight. The voice that cast the spell spoke again, sounding taken aback, "He's... telling the truth" the boy on top of Dick did not move. "It's a lie! He isn't Robin." He sounded angry, and Dick wondered why, if they were villains, they knew so little. "Perhaps he _thinks_ he is Robin- even if he is not." this from a voice Dick now recognised as the green girl.

Dick felt someone tilting his head upwards, and found himself looking into glowing green eyes, and suddenly she was inside his head. Memories flashed before his eyes, training with Batman, meeting the Teen titans, Starfire kissing him, Raven's apocalypse, all the Titans standing together against the Brain, his parents falling, falling... "NO!" Dick pushed with all his might, and next he saw the green glow fade from the girl's eyes. "Aahh!" With a huge push, he threw the boy off of him, and sprinted down the corridor. A voice cried "oG ot peels" And Dick's world went black.

* * *

8:09. 2nd February. Jump city.

The girl's eyes widened, betraying her surprise. "Robin? What's wrong?" She enunciated every syllable, she sounded simultaneously like she was trying to calm Dick and scold him. Dick reminded himself that while she was probably the one keeping him there, she was possibly another prisoner. He took a breath and asked her "Do you know where we are? Or why we're here?"

The girl slowly got off her bed, and stood up, facing Dick, frowning. "Have you suffered memory loss? Tell me what you remember." Memory loss? No, Robin remembered just fine. He remembered Batman, his team, his best friends. "No, not memory loss."

"Okay. Tell me your name."

"Robin. I can't tell you my real name." The girl looked concerned "You don't remember your name?" "No! I mean- yes, I remember my name, but I can't tell you." The girl squinted at him. "Okay. I'm Raven. And I'm not going to try to hurt you. Unless you are about to launch an attack, you are in absolutely no danger."

Dick's head spun. Either Raven was lying, or he was here for no purpose whatsoever. "You're lying." He told Raven, watching her closely for a reaction. She only sighed. This confused Dick further, she showed no signs of aggression whatsoever, but everything about this situation screamed danger. "I can see you don't trust me, so let me give you a reason to. Your name is Dick Grayson, you are 16 years old and you trained with Batman from the age of eight after you watched your parents die in a trapeze accident." Dick almost lunged at her. Fighting a shout of confusion and anger he stood, paralysed.

Everything she had said was true, except for the fact that he was only 14 years old, not 16. "How the _hell_ do you... Who told you...?" She looked coolly into his eyes, saying calmly, "You did. Do you think that you would've trusted me with this information if we hadn't been close friends for a long time?"

Dick could've passed out. He didn't know this girl, but she seemed to know a lot about him. Too much. He decided to keep her talking, until he could think of a plan. "So where am I?" Raven's stance relaxed slightly, and Dick realised that she had been tensed to take a hit from him. He didn't know why she was letting down her guard now. "You're in Jump city. In the Teen Titans tower, where you live with Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg and I" Dick really knew she was lying now, he had never even heard of the people she was saying that he lived with. He needed to get out of here.

"So what do we do, here?" he asked her, a ripple of sarcasm under his words, but he didn't think that Raven caught it. She lifted her eyebrows, and sighed, turning to the large window by her bed "We-" As she turned away, Robin saw his chance. He flipped backwards, connecting his feet with the back of Raven's head. She grunted and fell forwards onto her bed. He launched himself on top of her, pinning her legs and arms to the bed, immobilising her. "Where am I really? Why am I here? Where is the rest of my team?" Raven looked at Robin from the corner of her eye. The expression on her half-turned face was hard to catch but she looked... Apologetic. "Robin, I don't want to hurt you." Dick shook her shoulders "Where are my team!?" Raven closed her eyes, and she looked upset. Dick knew he had the upper hand, and he was about to ask her the question again when her lips moved, everything turned black and white and he found himself being lifted off of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! sorry again for the erratic publishing, I'm a mess, what can I say? From now on I should be sticking to a two week publishing plan. I hope you enjoy the story, and whether you like it or not, please comment! I love to hear feedback and even criticism is feedback, and a step forward. Thanks.

9:34am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour

When Dick came to- he really knew he was in trouble. He appeared to be in some sort of cell, a clinically bright white room with mirrored glass, which had a grille cut into it. Questions crowded his mind- a few of which were these:

How long had he been out?

If this cell room existed, why had he woken in an unlocked room?

Why were his sunglasses still on?

Who were the people he saw earlier and why were they so alarmed to see him?

He had no answers, so he walked up to the one-way glass and tapped smartly on it. He wanted to talk to whoever was keeping him here. Dick didn't really expect anything to happen, but after about 20 seconds the glass became transparent, showing him the people on the other side- his captors.

Dick gaped. On the other side of the glass stood Batman, and Kid Flash. This couldn't be real, it must be a projection, a recording. Why would Batman and Kid Flash be keeping him captive? However, the people there seemed totally real, just as he knew them- except Kid Flash looked older than the way Dick remembered him, now he seemed about Dick's age, perhaps slightly older. Batman, however, looked just how Dick remembered him. Dark and brooding, the way he had been when Dick left him. When Batman spoke, he even sounded the way that Dick remembered him. And speak he did, words that cut Dick deeper than he cared to admit. "What have you done with Robin?"

"I-I.." Dick stammered "Don't make me come in there, scum." Something about seeing Batman, so similar to the way he had left him, yet so utterly different struck a painful chord inside of Dick, and shocked thoughts of projections totally out of his head. This man who had helped him through the worst times of his life, and had enabled him to have the best times, too. This man was standing here, thinking that he was nothing more than the common kidnapping dirt they had dealt with together.

"Batman, I-" There was a loud bang on the glass and Dick jumped backwards, Batman had slammed his fists onto the glass, his face inches from Dick's. In his haste to get away from the glass, Dick leapt back, but forgot to move his feet, lost his balance and found himself sitting on the cell floor, his sunglasses falling into his lap. Dick had almost forgotten he was wearing them. He saw Batman through the glass, still staring at him, but Dick knew Bruce too well to not understand that Bruce was now glued to the glass in shock, even though nothing appeared to have changed in his stance.

Kid Flash's reaction was more obvious. His jaw dropped, his green eyes became as wide as saucer dishes. Dick didn't understand why Kid Flash of all people knew his secret identity, and he wondered how long the fastest boy alive had known, and who had told him.

Bruce's gruff voice was barely audible through the grille in the glass "Dick... What's happened?" A silence stretched between them, and Dick felt the need to fill it with the truth. The truth that had come suddenly rushing back to him as he hit the floor. "You aren't real."

Bruce and Kid Flash stared at him, it seemed like it was too much for them to compute. Dick stood up, squaring his shoulders. He looked around the room for cameras, microphones or anything of the like. In the corner hung a slim camera. Dick addressed it, turning his back on his holographic captors. "Why are you doing this? What's the point of trying to make me think Batman is keeping me captive?" When the projections didn't move, and there was no answering crackle of voice over microphone, Dick began to get frustrated. "Answer me!" He shouted into the echoing silence. Still nothing.

He turned back to his projected friends, trying to see if he could gain any information from their surroundings. However, instead of finding information, his eyes caught on Kid Flash, whose uncovered green eyes were shining with tears. He had stepped forward, changing positions with Batman, who had melted characteristically into the shadows at the back of the room they stood in. One of Kid Flash's gloved hands was pressed against the glass, and he was staring, horror-struck, at Dick. All three stood, immobile. Slowly, Projected Batman raised his hand to Kid Flash's shoulder, gently guiding him to the door. As the door handle turned, the glass switched back to a frustratingly mirrored surface. Dick pounded on the surface, almost certainly his real captors were behind his image, which gazed back at him, asking him all the questions he wanted to know the answers to.

Dick stayed against the glass for some time, staring into his own tired eyes. Eventually, he sat, staring at the glass. His eyes were glazed, but his mind was working in overdrive. What was the point of projecting his old mentor and fellow Titan? Where was he? Why was he here? Too many questions, and not nearly enough answers. Also, there were very few ways that Dick could get answers. He could see a door in the wall, but it appeared to be sealed. His air was on circulation, he could tell, from a small vent in the ceiling. Too high for him to reach, and too small to escape through anyway. He continued to look at the camera periodically, but nothing seemed to be coming from that.

Very suddenly, there was a small hissing sound, followed by a muted swish. The door to the cell had opened.

* * *

9:10am. 2nd February. Jump city

Dick was fairly sure that he had been inside Raven's magic bubble prison thing (he hated calling it something so uncertain- but that seemed to describe it best) for at least an hour. Inside, he could hear nothing but see everything in black and white.

When he had been lifted off Raven, he had found that he was trapped in a perfectly spherical container, not much larger than he was, the walls of which were like marble to touch, cool and hard, apart from the fact that they were totally transparent, and turned the outside world black and white.

Robin had to assume that they were something similar to the energy bubbles that Rocket could produce. If so, hitting it wasn't going to get him out of here. So, he resigned to the fact that he was trapped, and at Raven's mercy.

Raven had quickly left the room, and Robin thought he saw people walking past the door. He stayed in the room he was in for some time, staring at the black and white folds of curtains and trying to think of a way out. However, before he could formulate a plan that was more than bits that had very little chance of working, Raven came back into the room. She stretched out her hand, and somehow began to move Robin's tiny prison.

She directed it down a series of wide corridors, walking behind Dick, who stared dead ahead, refusing to twist around and make himself look ridiculous, even if he would've loved to get a slightly longer look at some of the technology that was at irregular intervals on the wall. It looked... Harder. Dick was sure he could still hack it easily if he needed to, but he could definitely tell it would be incredibly tough to bypass, particularly without his tech.

Suddenly, they went through a doorway that opened onto a large room. This room seemed to be a... Living room. Dick was sure that that wasn't quite right, but English was a tough language. It was a room, that could certainly be lived in. There was a small kitchen in one corner, a large and well-used sofa in the middle of the room and a huge window at the end, overlooking the city that Dick saw earlier. Standing tensely just in front of the sofa, facing Dick, were three other people. In front of them was a wooden chair. Dick thought that this looked like a very informal interrogation. As his container began to move forward, Dick weighed his options. Attack was out, they would be too far away, he was outnumbered, and they probably all or mostly had superpowers. Not a good plan. Manipulating the situation until they told him why he was here seemed to be the most obvious way to go.

Dick didn't make his decision a moment too soon, for he was being lowered into the chair. The bubble around him lowered, sinking into the ground, and as it did, restraints made of the same material as the bubble appeared over Dick's forearms, upper arms and around his middle, rendering him incapable of much movement. In the silence that followed, Dick got a good look at his captors for the first time. He was very sure that his prediction of them all being superpowered was correct, he had never seen three people whose general look screamed _super powers_ more than these people. One, a boy who looked about Dick's age, had green skin and hair. He wore a black and purple skin-tight suit. The boy next to him, who towered over his companions, seemed to be partly made of metal. The girl that stood next to him had orange skin and red hair. Also, instead of eyebrows, she seemed to have two dots that were the same colour as her hair. Despite this, she was still very pretty, and Dick found himself looking at her. She refused to look back, looking anywhere but at him.

None of them seemed keen to speak, and tension thickened the air. Dick smirked, appearing to have the upper hand would be easy, but until he knew what these people wanted, he didn't want to risk doing anything stupid. He let his voice ring out, filling the space and making at least two of them jump. "So... This is all pretty whelming but... Why am I here?"

The silence spoke for itself. The pretty girl was finally looking at him, but she looked very puzzled. Her mouth formed the word whelming, but no sound left her. It was the green boy who broke the silence. "Does he look shorter to you?" Everyone looked at him, and Raven seemed fairly annoyed. "Beast Boy." She snapped "Stick to the plan." Dick was sure he heard Beast Boy murmur "Right... The plan. I love the plan..." "Alright." Raven stood in front of him, her arms folded "Who are you?" Who was _he_? If these people had kidnapped him, how was it that they didn't even know who he was? He leaned back slightly in his chair, still smirking and betraying none of his confusion. "You know who I am." He answered blandly. It was true- she had told him his name and past. Clearly she now believed herself to be mistaken as to his identity.

Beast boy spoke again, as if Dick wasn't there, "Are you telling me he doesn't look shorter to any of you?" The metal boy opened his mouth to say something too, but the pretty girl cleared her throat at Beast Boy, giving him a purposeful look, and jerking her head towards Raven, who was clearly scowling at them, as both boys shrank into themselves slightly.

"Okay, my turn for a question!" Dick said, causing the four to jump and look back at him. "Why am I here?" The metal boy looked confused. "Wait- you came here!" "No…" Dick frowned at him "You brought me here." The metal boy stepped forward, "Listen, we want to know what you've done with Robin, okay? He lives here, and you- you're pretending to be him!" The boy sounded quite unsure of the last part, but Dick quickly understood why. "It's because he is Robin! Just Robin from another universe." This was from Beast Boy. "Beast boy, we've discussed this. This is not Robin. Robin is in danger and this boy is trying to infiltrate the Tower. Raven explained through gritted teeth. "Well he smells like Robin!" Said Beast Boy indignantly. "It happened once before, why couldn't it happen again?!" "Dude, shut up." The metal boy cut him off. Dick was baffled. What was this Beast Boy talking about, it happening once before? And him smelling like Robin?

No-one had noticed the pretty girl, who had been standing apart from this, but she brought herself to their attention by zooming at Dick, her hand outstretched to close around his windpipe, effectively pinning him to the chair and winding him. Her eyes glowed a dangerously bright green and Dick could feel the heat radiating from them. Cries of _'Starfire!'_ were drowned out by her shout, "Where is Robin!? What have you done with him!?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not going to shift from Dick's point of view, as I don't like dramatic irony, and too many POVs spoil the broth. What a two weeks, eh? I won't talk about the election or we'll be here all day... but YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3?! It's confirmed, and all my dreams are true. Thanks so much for reading!

10:30am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour

A slim woman stepped smartly through the open door, which _swished_ shut behind her. She wore a black leotard, fishnet tights, a choker and denim jacket. Dick was immediately on his feet. This woman must be either his captor or someone his captor paid. Strangely, as he leapt up, she raised her hands over her shoulders in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" Dick laughed mirthlessly, telling her sarcastically "And I'm not going to hurt you." She looked coolly back at him, and calmly said "I'm glad to hear that." She gave him a piercing look, and continued. "I am Black Canary, and I'm here to help you." Oh wonderful. Now the bad guys were trying to win his trust. It wasn't going to work. When would bad guys learn? He was reminded briefly of Terra, who had managed to earn his trust, then betrayed it, but the thought seemed so totally out of place, he pushed it instantly away.

Dick smiled, slightly less sarcastically at Black Canary. "How are you going to do that? Get me out of here?" He gestured around his cell, remembering that the earning trust thing went two ways. If this woman believed he trusted her, she would inadvertently let down her guard, to make herself seem more trustworthy. She smiled slightly in return, saying "I'm afraid that's not possible yet. Help me to understand a few things first, and then we can perhaps strike up a deal." Dick nodded. "Okay."

"So, to start off with, my friends outside are having a bit of trouble. You see, we can't quite work out who you are. You certainly look like a someone we know, so... What's your name?" Dick sighed. After years of training to never let people know who he was, he wasn't likely to answer. He hadn't even told his closest friends for a long time. "I can't tell you that." Black Canary closed her eyes. "Alright... Zattana, help me out." A girl's voice crackled over the intercom, and though Dick couldn't catch much more than something like "... Pointless... Truth... First time..." And then a pause, followed by the same nonsense spell that had caused him to be truthful earlier that day. "Let me ask you again..." said Black Canary, "Who are you?" Through gritted teeth, Dick said "A person." Black Canary rolled her eyes, seeming to be losing her patience. "What is your name?" Dick fought, struggling to press his lips together, to say nothing, but his energy was failing, and he felt more and more powerless against the spell. Then, he heard himself say the fateful words, "Dick Grayson." He slumped slightly, giving up fighting against the spell, and repeating, "My name is Dick Grayson." Dick felt like his legs were about to collapse, and he swayed, before sitting clumsily down on the floor. Fighting the spell seemed to have sapped almost all of his energy. Black Canary took a step backwards, she seemed momentarily frozen, then she glanced at the camera and, seeming to make a decision, sat on the floor opposite Dick. "Okay, let's keep going. I need to really make sure you _are_ who you say you are." She sent a glare in the direction of the camera, and Dick felt sure she was very unhappy with whoever was watching the feed. "What are your parent's names?" No, Dick didn't want to tell her that. He groaned as another wave of exhaustion hit him. Black Canary looked at him, almost pityingly. "Please don't try to resist the spell, just tell me." "I.. I don't want to.." Dick must have blacked out for a moment, as next thing he knew, he was lying flat out on his back. "You're making this much more difficult than it has to be." Black Canary told him. "Mary and John Grayson." Dick panted. He tried to sit back up, but found that he couldn't lift himself up. He tried again. "Stay down." Black Canary advised him. "Okay- just one more. How old are you?" Dick didn't even bother resisting this time "Sixteen." Black Canary stood up. "You'd better rest for now. We'll talk to you again soon." She walked to the door, which slid open, then shut behind her, sealing in the exhausted boy, with nothing but a camera for company.

* * *

9:25am. 2nd February. Jump city

"I... Haven't..." Dick choked. The girl shook him; she was surprisingly strong. "If you have hurt Robin you will very regret it!" She sounded almost panicky, and her words were a little disjointed, as if she wasn't sure she was using the correct ones. Dick recognised a fellow foreigner. He smiled slightly at her "English not your first language?" She seemed to almost burst, she let out a frustrated, angry _AAAGHHHHH!_ and her green eyes glowed brighter, suddenly shooting a green beam straight at his face. Dick was too shocked to react, other than to squeeze his eyes shut and brace himself. When nothing happened, Dick opened his eyes to see a black and white sphere enclosing him once more. It seemed to have acted something like a shield. Outside, he could see the scary pretty girl and Raven arguing, though he heard no sound. Slowly, the bubble melted into the floor as it had before, and the sound suddenly hit his ears. "-him alive! What if Beast Boy was right? Or what if he's just lost his memory? What then, Starfire?!" "I am... Sorry." Raven seemed to be happy with this, and turned back to Dick. "You'd better answer our questions now, though. Or I won't stop her next time." "Yeah." The metal boy chipped in. "You can start by telling us what you've done with Robin."

Dick would've liked to roll his eyes or make a scathing comment, but he wasn't sure it was wise. Clearly these people weren't to be underestimated. "I haven't done anything with Robin... I am Robin, okay?" Beast Boy spoke up again, sounding like he was trying to prove a point "How old are you, Robin?" Dick frowned, seeing Raven shoot Beast Boy a scathing look for asking such an insignificant question. Ignoring Starfire's hiss of _'he's not Robin'_ he spoke. "Um- I'm fourteen." Dick wasn't sure exactly why he had told these people his age, an instinct was screaming to trust them, and Raven already knew a lot about him, it seemed like it couldn't hurt too much. Also, while he was always suspicious of tricks and attempts for information, he could read situations pretty well, and they didn't seem to be hostile unless provoked.

Everyone's reactions to this new information were different. Beast Boy opened his mouth triumphantly, then shut it again, looking confusedly at Dick. Raven's head whipped around so she was facing Dick, and she looked disbelieving and then very perplexed. Starfire stared blankly at Dick, as if what he had said changed nothing. And the metal boy looked at Raven, clearly trying to figure out her reaction. Raven croaked "Say that again." Dick stared at her, looking her in the eye, as he said "Fourteen. I'm fourteen years old." Raven spoke louder this time. "No. If you were Robin, you'd be sixteen years old. Who are you?" Her vocal volume had risen by the last sentence, not quite to a shout, but a scarier projection of voice. Slowly, it fell together in Dick's head. "You really _didn't_ bring me here, did you?" He asked rhetorically. "Earlier, when you talked about who I was, all of that was right, but you didn't know my age. You said Robin lives here, right?" A few quiet _yeses_ were murmured, and Dick got the feeling they were used to this, Robin theorising and figuring things out. "But _I_ don't live here, I live with Batman, and I'm on a team, but with different people. So we can't be the same person, I suppose if your Robin is two years older than me it might be some sort of time-travel... So, I'm either in a different universe or a different time. Did your Robin ever mention another team? That he fought with before you?" "No." said the metal boy "Not ever." Dick sucked air through his teeth. "Okay- so it's looking more like an alternate universe. Next question, if you didn't bring me here, why am I here? And where is your Robin?"

A/N: I don't know what happens when you try to resist Zattana's spells, but depicted is what I imagine happens, if you even can resist her spells in cannon. Also- I'm not sure if the Justice league exists in the TT universe, so that is why Dick doesn't recognise Black Canary.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, and thanks again for reading and reviewing! Civvies is slang for Civilian clothing, if anyone didn't know. I've been kinda down on creative inspiration recently as my college workload has been getting greater and I'm finding less time to write. Again, a massive, MASSIVE thanks to my loverly beta reader. Well, I hope you enjoy!

11:06am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour

When the door slid open again, Dick was feeling a lot better. He had now regained enough energy to stand, and in an emergency, fight. Standing in the doorway was the boy Dick recognised as Kid Flash. The fastest boy alive was out of uniform, Dick had never seen him like this before, as during his brief visits to the tower he had worn uniform. It was odd seeing him in civvies, but then again- it was odd for Dick to be in civvies. Dick had to face it, everything about this situation was odd. Kid Flash being here, in front of him, meant that earlier he had not been a projection. That meant that Batman hadn't been one either, which meant that the people who were keeping him here really were Batman and Kid Flash. It didn't make any sense.

Kid Flash broke the silence first. "Hey." Dick could see that the boy was fighting to keep a casual appearance. Dick eyed him, but said nothing in return. "You feeling any better? That looked pretty rough earlier and-" Dick cut across the nervous looking speedster "You here to question me too?" Kid Flash looked momentarily affronted, and looked at Dick. "I- Yes. Do you know me?" Dick looked back at him, deciding that it was easier to tell the truth, since this boy was supposed to be on his side, or at least until he could get Kid Flash to tell him what was going on. "Yes, I know you. I've fought beside you." Kid Flash looked slightly hopeful, and also confused. "If you know me, tell me what my name is." Dick stared at him "You never told me. And while we're on the subject of secret identities, how did you know my face?" Now all the hope had left Kid Flash's eyes, and he looked more like he had just been told that he had a terminal illness- shocked, saddened and a little like he knew this was coming all along. He too glanced at the camera at the back of the room, as though he was asking it for help. Despite Kid Flash's defeated demeanor, Dick didn't stop questioning him. "And why are _you_ keeping me prisoner? Since when have you known Batman? Did _he_ tell you who I am?" Sensing Kid Flash wasn't going to answer him- he ceased, and stared boldly at the boy, willing him to answer the questions. Instead, Kid Flash backed up silently, and left the room. Dick sighed frustratedly. He needed answers, not more people leaving him alone. However, when someone came again, there was a lot that was ugly about it.

Dick couldn't help looking around when the door slid open for the third time, after about half an hour of silence, and upon seeing the dark figure in the doorway, his heart leapt, then sank through the floor. _Oh no_. Dick thought. _Not him_.

The last few months he had spent with his mentor had not been entirely happy, and Dick could remember them well. They were filled with petty things becoming full-blown arguments, and near misses with villains, because they were no longer working as a team should. _Batman and Robin_ had been hanging over Dick's head too long for it not to cause bitterness- he was more than a bouncy child who couldn't figure things out quite as well as Batman, more than a _sidekick_ , someone to be ignored and pushed aside when he was a valuable part of their team. Eventually, Dick had had enough. He had rowed one too many times with Batman, and had left, with the intention to become a solo hero, and with no intention of ever seeing the man again. Joining the Titans had certainly helped, although shaking off the ties of being Batman's sidekick had been difficult. And now here he was. Dick didn't know what to say.

Batman stepped inside the cell, the door closing behind him. "Okay, Robin, I'm going to repeat back to you what you have told us, and some things I know about you. Please stop me if I'm wrong." Dick only stared. "You are Richard Grayson, you have trained with me since you were eight, you are sixteen years old, you joined a team of last year...?" Batman looked straight at Dick, like he knew Dick knew the last fact was wrong. Dick didn't want to speak, but he also didn't want to act like a sulking child. "I-" His voice squeaked slightly and cut off, He cleared his throat slightly, but when he spoke again his voice still sounded unfamiliar to him "That last one is wrong. I joined the Teen Titans nearly two years ago. Didn't you know that?" Dick really thought that Batman, famous for his paranoia, might've kept more of a track of his ex-protégé, and it seemed odd that he didn't know the name of the team that Robin was now famously part of. Batman didn't look puzzled though, or embarrassed. He looked like he was thinking, and very quickly too. "Why are you here, Dick?" Dick laughed shortly "Wouldn't I like to know!" Batman studied him "So you don't know why you're here?" "No. I woke up this morning and I was in the wrong place. I assumed I'd been kidnapped, and attacked the people I thought to be my captors. Getting kidnapped was kind of an occupational hazard of being your _sidekick_ , wasn't it?" He had injected more venom into the last sentence than he'd meant to, but it felt good to take a dig at Batman, to make him feel bad. Batman said nothing in return, but stared right through Dick, thinking. "And you say you're sixteen?" Dick nodded, wondering how this could possibly be relevant. "I need to talk to Flash. Stay here." Batman began to leave, and Dick said to his back, "Not like I have much choice." The door slid closed, and Dick was alone once more.

9:40am. 2nd February. Jump city

"Okay..." Raven looked at him "If I let you go, do you think you could help us find our Robin?"

"I'll definitely try. It'd be easier if I had my tech..." The metal boy looked at him, smiling slightly. "I think I can help with that." Raven continued to look at him "You promise you won't attack us?" Dick nodded "I promise. I'm sorry about that, I thought you were a kidnapper or something." Dick smiled at her apologetically, and he felt the metal restraints come free off of his arms. He stood up.

"If you like, you can call me Robin. I guess that's kind of weird for you..." All the people in front of him looked at each other, then seemed to come to a silent decision. Dick marvelled at how well they worked together as a team, he could tell that they must've been through a lot together. The metal boy spoke first, smiling at Dick "We don't mind." He shrugged, "I'm Cyborg." Dick looked appraisingly at him. The metal part of his body looked quite similar to the security system he had seen earlier "Did you build the security system in here? That's a mean bit of tech." Cyborg nodded, looking shocked and pleased that someone had recognised how advanced the technology he had built was. "Dude, wait 'till you see the computer". Next, the green boy introduced himself. "I'm Beast Boy." He said, giving Dick a huge grin "I'm fourteen too, so that makes me the same age as you. That is _so cool_!" Dick couldn't help but smile back. He was liking this team more and more. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked expectantly at Raven and Starfire. Raven said "I already introduced myself." And gave Beast Boy the same scalding look she had earlier. Dick couldn't help but think that there might be something going on between those two. His attention was caught, however, by Starfire, who had crossed her arms and was staring straight at him. She seemed almost angry, definitely mistrustful, but there was something beneath the hostility. "How do you know that I do not naturally speak this language?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Dick laughed, trying to break the tension slightly. It didn't work. "Takes one to know one, I guess. I don't know about your Robin- but I grew up knowing very little English." Again- Dick was not exactly sure why he had trusted these people with such sensitive personal information. Even if they were his allies, there was no need. He just seemed to naturally trust them. He couldn't explain it. Batman would never approve. It seemed Starfire didn't either. She huffed and said "I am Starfire"

"Okay. Nice to meet you." He tried for a friendly smile, but this seemed to offend her further, and she turned away from him. Just before she turned away, something flashed behind her eyes, the closest emotion Dick could place to it was sadness. He wondered if she was missing his doppelgänger. Dick turned back to Cyborg instead "So, how about showing me that computer?" He grinned.

A/N: Not another note! Sorry, this one's information, not just rambling and welcoming. I am aware that Dick had to fake his death when he left Batman to become Nightwing, and he left only partly because he had argued with Batman, but in TT Robin talks about becoming a solo act, so I've pushed Batman and Robin arguing back a few years for the purposes of this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry this is almost a week late- I have no good excuse, I forgot. Enjoy, leave a review, and keep reading! Thanks.

12:05am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour

Staring at the blank walls, Dick wondered if he was ever going to be let out of this cell, or if he would be stuck indeterminately in questions and blank, soul-swallowing walls. He wondered if he would ever be able to see his best friends again, and he wondered what had become of them. He wondered such things at the unresponsive walls for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a singular hour.

At the sight of Batman sweeping again through the door, Dick scrambled up from the floor, where he had been sitting cross-legged. It used less energy than standing, and he was starting to feel the effects of a very early start, with no breakfast or lunch. "Okay Robin, you might have to help me out here... I've got a theory, but it's not watertight." Dick looked at him, saying "So, just to totally confirm... You do _not_ know why I'm here anymore than I do." Batman sighed slightly, before answering smartly "No. Before we ask _Why_ , I'm going to ask _Where_. As in where you're from." Dick nodded. This made sense, figure out what you could, then build on that. However, he didn't like the way Batman was explaining everything as if he were a child. "Well, I thought perhaps you might be the Robin that I know, but from two years into the future. That's the most obvious thing. But you told me you didn't join the team here, you didn't recognise Black Canary and you don't know Kid Flash as the Robin that I know does. Also, I asked Flash if he had felt anyone time-traveling in the speed force, and he said no. So that's out." "Hold on." Dick interrupted "So, there's a Robin that you know, too? Where is he? Is he missing?" "Yes," Batman answered, slightly curtly, then seemed after a short internal battle to give up and told him "There is a fourteen-year-old Robin who lives here, where we are. And yes, he is missing. We don't know where he is. May I continue?" Dick gave Batman a quick glare, he hated the old Bat chastising him. He mumbled a _fine_ , and Batman went on, "So if time travel is out, and you have some similarities and some differences to the Robin here, the most likely solution is that you are from an-" "alternate universe." Dick cut over Batman, as the new information began to formulate into a solution. "That's right." Batman studied Dick. "An alternate universe where you joined the 'Teen Titans' did you say?" Dick nodded

"So, do you think that the Robin from this universe has gone to the universe that I'm from?" Batman's eyes widened in shock slightly, then returned to a cool calm. Clearly this was more than he had been expecting. "Yes, that is exactly what I think." Dick frowned "Right. So do we have any ideas about how to get me home, and get your Robin back?"

"That's harder. Multiverse theory means that there are an infinite number of universes that could be yours, or that are subtly different from yours. If we can work out who brought you here, we might be able to get them to take you back to the correct universe. Or at least give us information about which universe we should be going to" "Yeah," said Dick sarcastically "That'll be a piece of cake." Batman looked at him, and Dick knew he was receiving the famous Bat-glare. Thankfully he had become immune when he was about eleven. He stared coolly back at Bruce, waiting for him to make a move.

After a few seconds locked in gaze, Batman ceased his torrent of disapproval, clearly realising that he was getting nowhere. Dick privately felt a small victory bloom in his favour, it was the same with dogs as it was with humans. Locking eyes was a challenge, looking away first was submitting. Stonily, Batman resumed his speech. "So you have a choice. Either you can stay in here, where we will give you access to basic facilities, but you will be isolated until we can get you back to where you're from. Or you can stay in Robin's room, and although you must stay within in Mount Justice, you may go wherever you choose, on the conditions that you contribute to the effort of reversing whatever has happened, and you do not attack any members of either teams that visit here. I understand if the latter is too much- meeting too many people-" Dick cut across him "I'd prefer to help. I won't attack anyone." Also, Dick couldn't bear to be alone in here, helpless, as he waited for God knows how long to leave. Batman straightened up. "Then I'll take you to where you'll stay. You must stay there for at least fifteen minutes, while I brief the team on the situation. I expect to see you in the control room for 2:00. I think the others are having lunch at about 12:30, and you will be welcome to join them. Understand?" Excited to leave, but still irritated at the tone Batman was using, Dick replied with a quick "Yes." If the Bat continued to talk down to him, Dick knew it would only be a matter of time before he began quarrelling with his alternate universe mentor, for this Batman seemed to have very few differences from the Batman he knew.

Batman turned towards the door, and it obligingly swished open. Together they strode through a series of corridors and stairs, past well-lit rooms and doors, until they reached the corridor Dick recognised as containing the room where he had woken. Here, Batman stopped. "I'll see you at 2:00. That's your room. Remember to stay there for at least 15 minutes." He indicated the room that Dick had woken up in. Dick nodded, and went inside, flicking on the lights as he went. Batman didn't join him inside, and Dick knew without turning around that he was striding in the opposite direction. He crossed the sparsely furnished room, and sat down hard on the bed, whose springs groaned in protest. He wondered about the fourteen-year-old Robin who lived here. He assumed from the way that Batman had reacted to his Robin going missing that in this universe Robin was still an active part of the dynamic duo as well as this mysterious other team.

He wondered if the Robin who lived here was happy, as he was. If his team were helping him become his own person the way that the Teen Titans had helped him, or if he was still stuck in the frustrating title of _sidekick_. From the way the room was, he guessed that this Robin still lived in Wayne Manor, and this was more of a bolthole. Dick remembered Wayne Manor very well, mostly because he remembered the childish wonder that was attached to the richest place he had ever been in, but also because of the people. He could remember Alfred very well, kind, thoughtful Alfred who always knew what to say, particularly when Bruce had no idea. And he would never forget Bruce, who despite his brooding, cold act had a huge heart and a great sense of humour, and who had helped him through the toughest times of his life. He very much loved his life with the Titans, but there was a lot he missed about living with Bruce. Dick turned his thoughts away from these painful memories, thinking instead of the task ahead of him. Try as he might, he couldn't think of a way that he might locate whoever had sent him here. It just seemed like an impossible task. With the enormity of his problem looming over him, Dick sat, patiently waiting and thinking.

* * *

9:55am. 2nd February. Jump city

For the first time, a Robin stood, utterly impressed, in front of the huge computer that Cyborg had spent so long building. Never before had anyone other than it's creator looked with a professional eye at the extraordinary workmanship that was Cyborg's computer. "Whoa..." He marvelled "You _built_ this?" Cyborg, to whom he addressed his question, was standing next to Dick, facing him, with his arms crossed and a huge grin across his face. "Yeah." "And the other Robin, he didn't help, did he?" It was more of a statement than a question, the system wasn't like any Dick had ever seen, and he assumed that this other Robin had similar experiences to him. Cyborg shook his head, confirming Dick's suspicions. He wanted to get a feel for the new system before attempting to track down whatever had sent him here. He stretched his hands over the keyboard, "May I?" Cyborg grinned again, and Dick took this as a _yes_. The computer was very responsive, it seemed to yield easily under Dick's touch, producing results for test commands that Dick tried out at a pace that could match his own technology. After a while, Dick shook himself. He would've loved to keep testing Cyborg's computer, but there was work to be done. "It's a great system." He told Cyborg, who seemed very pleased with the compliment. It seemed that he didn't receive confirmation of his genius often, which might suggest that the other Robin was either not as good at computing, or was not as complimentary.

"Okay… Time to properly test it out then. Does this do scans for radiation?" Cyborg nodded, and Dick stepped to one side slightly, letting Cyborg stand next to him at the console. "Try scanning for 'Zeta-radiation' as wide as your scanners will go." Cyborg looked blankly at him "Scanning for what now?" "Zeta-radiation." Dick repeated "Don't you use Zeta tubes here?" Cyborg shook his head "I've never even heard of them." "Okay... Where I'm from they're a mode of transportation, and they can be used to send people thousands of miles away. I don't know if they can be used to send a person into another universe though... But it's worth a shot. I can try to calibrate the computer to search for it, if you like?" For a moment, Cyborg looked horrified, as if the last thing he wanted was for someone to mess about with his computer, but then he seemed to remember something, and stepped away from the computer. "Be my guest. Just be... Careful." Dick looked at him "You really trust the Robin you know, don't you?" Cyborg looked taken aback slightly, then sighed. "Can't really help it. The guy earned our trust, all of us. He's helped us all out, and he's a really great leader-" "Leader?!" Dick choked, surprised and a little scared. Cyborg gave Dick a funny look, as if he wondered why this Robin found it so surprising that his counterpart was a leader. "It's just that I've tried to lead my team a couple of times... And it hasn't gone so well." "Oh. Right." They lapsed into silence as Dick started to re-program part of the computer. The code was complicated, and it gave Dick the perfect excuse to attempt to forget what Cyborg had told him.

He'd wanted to be the team's leader once, but the events of a particularly disastrous training exercise had made him realise not only that he was not yet experienced enough to be a leader, but also that his desire was not really to be team leader, but to be more like Batman. This had been a fairly alarming discovery, as he had also suddenly realised that he wasn't capable of _being_ Batman, stoic, unmoving, vengeful and serious. And not only that, but he realised that he never _wanted_ to be like that. As much as he tried to push it to the back of his mind, he was now painfully aware of how much of himself was lost in the role of Robin, and he wasn't sure how long he could continue under this mould without it stifling him.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Dick decided it was time to attempt conversation. "So… Do you guys talk to the other leaguers?" Unfortunately, the response wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "The other whos? D'you mean Titans East?" Dick could immediately sense the confusion of miscommunication. Still typing, he asked "Who are Titans East? And... don't you have the Justice League here?" In his peripheral vision, he saw Cyborg shrug slightly, before telling Dick "I've never heard of a Justice League... But Titans East are another team of Teen Titans who operate out of East city." "Oh, okay." Dick hadn't realised how different this universe was "So we can't expect any help from anyone like Batman? He does exist here, right?" Cyborg gave a small laugh. "Yeah. He exists. But no, no-one like that's ever helped before, so I didn't know why they would now... Also, we're pretty sure our Robin had a bit of a falling out with Batman." "Oh. Pretty sure?" Dick was a little confused as to how Cyborg could only partly know about Robin's relationship with Batman "I'm only guessing. He didn't outright tell me... He doesn't tell us everything." Cyborg looked preoccupied, and Robin thought that there was probably a story behind that statement, but now was not the time to talk about it, so instead he said "Tell me more about the Titans East." He continued to type as Cyborg began outlining the other teenage heroes. Dick was only half listening, focussing on his programming, but the name 'Aqualad' caught his interest. "Aqualad? He's in Titans East?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Dick nodded "Mmm-hmm. He's our team leader. Very serious. Very sensible. Big glow in the dark tattoos" Cyborg laughed a little "You sure we're talking about the same Aqualad?" Dick shrugged "Perhaps not... Ever heard of Superboy?"

"Nope."

"Miss. Martian?"

"No."

"Artemis?"

"Nuh-uh."

"How about Kid Flash?"

"Oh, now him I have heard of. He's an honorary Titan." Dick wondered again if they were talking about the same person. "Mad red hair? Talks a lot? Good sense of humour?" Cyborg laughed "Well- I don't know about a _good_ sense of humour. Certainly a love of one-liners and bad puns." Now it was Dick's turn to laugh "Yeah that sounds like him. Is your Robin friends with him?" Even in the corner of his eye, Dick could see Cyborg looking a bit puzzled "I don't think they've talked that much... As for friend? I don't know. Robin has some minor," he paused and looked at Dick, as if for confirmation, so Dick continued to type, pretending to be less interested than he was "Trust issues. It took long enough for him to trust us and really accept us as more than allies or comrades." Another pause. Dick sensed that he was being scrutinised by the boy next to him. "So, do you know Kid Flash? In your universe I mean." "Yeah..." Dick dragged the word out, stretching it over the silence that ensued from a tricky bit of code. "Yeah." He repeated "He's my best friend in my universe." There was a brief moment of very awkward silence, then Cyborg suddenly laughed. Dick glanced at him, confused, and only then did Cyborg explain: "I'm just trying to imagine our Robin being best friends with him." Dick smiled too "What, you said he was very serious?"

"Mostly very serious. A little too much so sometimes. But he has his moments." Cyborg continued to chuckle to himself as Dick typed in the last bit of code. "Done!" He said, leaning back. "Alright, let's fire her up."

A/N: I am also aware that in the (Teen) Titans comics the justice league existed, but I'm going on the canon from the Teen Titans TV show, in which absolutely no references are made to the Justice League, so I'm taking a leap of faith and saying that the Justice League doesn't exist yet in the TT universe. I know (?) in the comics Cyborg joins the Titans after he's spent some time with the justice league, but as in the flashback episode of TT, he makes absolutely no reference to the Justice league or to implications of him having been on a team before. Also, I know that its canon that Cyborg can make boom tubes but I'm not sure if it's something he can do in the show… so I left it out. Oh, and also when Dick was remembering the people at Wayne Manor, I was very tempted to put in a little bit where Dick remembered his 'Little brother Jason' but I'm not sure he exists in the same canon in the TT universe... Leave a comment if you think I got that right, or wrong? I want to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, well, I'm afraid this will be my last chapter probably. I don't have enough time to be writing what with college and homework. It doesn't really help that I get home quite late most nights too. I'm really sorry! My beta's gone a bit AWOL so I have to assume they're probably as busy as I am, so this chapter is unedited (except by me). I've really enjoyed writing this while it lasted, and thank you to the guys who've stuck around. You all rock!

12:24am. 2nd February. Happy Harbour

Fifteen minutes had elapsed. As much as he wasn't keen on meeting the 'others', he needed to eat. Wearily, Dick pushed himself off the bed, and crossed to the door. When he set off down the artificially lit corridor he found there was not much there that he hadn't noticed when he had first awoken and fled down the corridor. Same unmarked doors, plain walls and chrome stairway. It felt a little strange to be back here, but no longer afraid. Or not of any immediate threat anyway. He climbed the stairs, and turned his thoughts to how exactly he was going to find wherever he was supposed to be. Batman hadn't even given him a pointer. Dick sighed a little and resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to wander around until he found the others or they found him.

He wondered how big this team was. Obviously it had to be at least three people, as he had seen them earlier, but that was no guarantee, his own team was larger, as was Titans East, and they had countless honorary members. Also, adding to the three he had seen earlier, there was possibly Kid Flash and Black Canary. While his mind considered such topics, Dick's feet meandered through twisting corridors, and he methodically opened the doors that lined the halls in the hopes of uncovering a room where he might find anyone else. He found a library, a shower room and a gym to name a few, but for a while, no sign of anyone else. Until a sudden _CRASH_ caught his attention, and following it, raised voices. Dick headed towards the commotion, which turned out to be only a single corridor's length away from him.

He pushed open a wooden door, from which the noise was emanating, and walked in on a scene that he would've found strange, had he not been living with the Teen Titans for nearly two years now. The green girl was hovering nervously with her back to him, and Dick could hear her apologising again and again, things along the lines of _I'm so, so sorry! I'm just so nervous, you know? Are you alright?_ And so on and so forth. In front of her, two boys stood, almost totally covered in bits of food. Dick recognised one of them as Kid Flash, and the other as the tall boy who had attacked him earlier. The tall boy looked fairly stoic, although a smile was definitely tugging at his lips, but Kid Flash was grinning lopsidedly and attempting to shake off the bits of sauce and food that were all over him without making too much of a mess. There were more people standing around, a blonde girl who was attempting to dab some of the heavier sauces off of Kid Flash, while laughing raucously, a tall, serious-looking boy with black tattoos on his arms, who was trying to calm down the green girl, and a dark haired girl who was leaning against the counter, watching the whole scene as if it were a mildly interesting TV show.

Dick said nothing, and tried to slide into the room unnoticed, but to no avail. As soon as he made a move, all eyes in the room were suddenly on him, and a dead silence fell. Feeling the oppressive weight of six pairs of eyes following him, Dick walked over to the counter that the dark-haired girl had been leaning on, each clanging footstep seemed incredibly loud, and he cringed a little. On the surface there was a singular plate with a few slices of toast on. It seemed a bit of a meagre offering for a lunch for seven people, but he assumed the rest of it was adorning Kid Flash and the other boy. He reached for some of the toast, and as he did, the people around the room seemed to remember that he was not a spectre, and most of them managed to tear their eyes away from him. As Dick began to eat the toast, he could feel people's eyes gliding back to him and flitting away, over and over. He tried to pay as little attention as possible to the food- soaked boys behind him, to give no-one an excuse to need to stare more at him.

When the slice of dry toast had been finished, Dick was just wondering if he could remember the way back to his room from here, when, faster than a blink, Kid Flash zipped over to the counter, his uniform still stained, and stray crumbs in his hair. He placed himself deliberately across from Dick, so that Robin had no choice but to look at him. "Hey, Robin." Kid Flash extended the E of _hey_ , using in the same forced-casual tone he had used when questioning Dick earlier. Dick muttered a _hello_ and made to walk towards the door. When he turned, he found everyone was looking at him again, and the tall boy with the superman symbol on his shirt was stood behind him, casually blocking his way. This was bad. He turned calmly back to Kid Flash, who was looking serious. Dick looked him in the eye. "What do you want?" Kid Flash raised his hands in mock surrender "Okay, chill. We just wanted to say hi."

The boy with tattoos stepped forward, and addressed Dick "You're going to be part of the team for an indefinite amount of time, while we attempt to return you to your world, so you should know who we are. My name is Kaldur'ahm, you may call me Kaldur or Aqualad." _Aqualad_? This was definitely not the Aqualad from Dick's universe. Dick realised that Kaldur was attempting to shake his hand, so he complied. Kid Flash zipped in front of them, smiling tentatively, and said "Obviously, you already know I'm Kid Flash but my name's Wally West, nice to meet you." all at about double the normal human speed of speech, then grinned. Dick hitched up the corner of his mouth into a smile in return for a couple of seconds, then let it drop.

Next to introduce herself was the green girl, who floated forward and said "Hello, I'm M'gann... Um, you can call me Miss Martian or M'gann or Megan I don't really mind!" She sped up towards the end then laughed nervously. Dick considered trying to give her a reassuring smile, but decided against it, as he wasn't sure that he could manage it without showing the mistrust he was still working to hide. He saw Kaldur give the blonde girl a look, and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm Artemis." Dick nodded. Only the Superman boy and the dark-haired girl still hadn't introduced themselves, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. After a slight pause, the dark-haired girl said "Zattana Zattara." without looking at him. _Oh_. So this was the girl with the truth spells.

Another look from Kaldur and the boy with the Superman shirt said "I'm Superboy. You can call me Conner, I guess." His eyes flicked onto Robin's then flicked away. Dick sensed he was probably still sore from being attacked earlier. Making a mental note to not end up alone with Superboy, Dick looked around the room. "Uh... It's nice to meet you guys." He paused, not wanting to seem rude, but continued anyway. "I'm um, going to go back to my room. I'll see you at 2:00." And with that, he walked from the room. While he appreciated the gesture of this other team trying to be friendly to him, this was not his team. These people were neither his teammates nor friends. They were a necessary alliance to make until he could get out of here.

* * *

10:05am. 2nd February. Jump city

The computer hummed slightly as Dick typed in his commands, it's slight vibrations reverberated in the tips of his fingers. Dick grinned again, marvelling at the machine that seemed to be alive. After a few moments, the computer gave a sharp beep, and a green and black map of the Earth appeared on the screen, with an almost empty bar underneath it that read _Scan: 1% complete._ Dick stepped back a little and turning to Cyborg, he asked "How long do scans usually take?" Cyborg let out a small chuckle " _Usually_ we don't scan the entire world." Dick grinned at him, and he continued "But I'd say it'll take about two hours." Dick nodded "Okay. What do you usually do when there's free time around here? Sparring practice? Patrol?" Cyborg looked a little taken aback, then inexplicably thrilled "Not this team. You do _have_ video games on your Earth?"

"Oh yeah! Eat it, BB!"

"No, no, no! I'll get you!"

"Oh wait, what's that? I'm beating you both? OH YEAH"

"Get out of the way, Robin!"

"Not a CHANCE! Feel the defeat!"

Shouts echoed through the largest room of the Tower, setting the carnivorous living space ringing with sound. Dick would've staked his life on the fact the Cyborg was not expecting the strange Robin to beat both him and Beast Boy hands-down at their huge stock of video games. Dick, however, had played for far too many hours with Wally and Roy. When he had first met the pair of them, he had spent every free moment that their mentors weren't making them train losing spectacularly to them.

They had been playing for about half an hour, shouting friendly abuse at each other, and screaming with laughter when Raven finally lost her cool. "Will you shut UP!" She roared. Dick jumped, realising that he must have been much louder than he thought. "Oh, sorry, Raven." He turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, expecting them to at least agree with him, but both of their eyes were still glued to the screen. Suddenly, Beast Boy screamed "I'm beating Robin! Oh yeah, Mr. I'm-so-good-at-gaming" Dick frowned, then shrugged a little and continued to play, trying not to be overly loud.

Two hours flew by, and by the end Dick was almost crying with laughter. He really liked Cyborg and Beast Boy, the stupid jokes they made, their ridiculous reactions to being beaten in a virtual race and for some reason Dick felt that they brought out the best in him, setting him at ease and making him feel accepted. These thoughts occurred to him as he walked quickly after Cyborg, the pair of them striding to check the computer's now completed scan.

"What?!" The green and black map was blank. No Zeta-radiation whatsoever. None. Dick took a deep breath, and silently composed himself. Sure, Zeta-travelling had been the only thing he could think of, but if it wasn't that, it must be something else. He supposed it might've been magic, like when those who were over 18 were trapped in a separate reality to their children. This couldn't just have happened by accident. It must have left some sort of trace. It must have. He breathed out. Cyborg was watching him closely. "Alright." He exhaled again "Alright. It must've been something else, then." Cyborg shrugged. "Yeah, I guess" Dick watched some dust mites swirling in a sharp ray of sunlight that sliced the air from a window to the floor "Do you know anyone who might be able to locate a source of magic?" Cyborg looked thoughtful, frowned then said slowly "Well, I don't _know_ , but I think Jinx might be able to… We could ask." Dick shrugged "We lose nothing by trying, right?" Cyborg gave him a weak smile. "So where is this Jinx?"

"Uhhhh…" Dick's head snapped around and he looked Cyborg straight in the face. "You- You _do know_ where she is?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Cyborg?"

"Raven!" Cyborg looked like he'd just discovered the answer to life, the universe and everything, or at least the answer to getting out of trouble with Robin "I'll bet Raven knows." Dick rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's go find her."

Together, they traipsed back to the living-room, where Beast boy was attempting to beat Robin's new high scores. "Hey Beast Boy, do you know where Raven is?" Beast Boy didn't appear to have heard Robin raised his voice a little more and said again "Hey Beast B-" But Cyborg cut across him, louder than a blasting foghorn, he yelled "YO, BB!" Beast Boy jumped hilariously, almost falling off the sofa, teetering, then committing to the fall, flopping forward onto his face. He leapt up, and began babbling "Whywouldyouevendothatyouknowmyearsaresensitiveandnowimlosingmyhighscore _ohno_ " he grabbed his controller back from the floor, and attempted to keep playing, but Cyborg stepped in front of the huge TV. "Do. You. Know. Where. Raven. Is?"

"I can't see anything! Get out of the way!"

"Where's Raven?"

"I don't know! Went to her room?" He leapt up and threw his controller on the sofa "Oh _no_! Cyborg! You messed up my game!" Cyborg shrugged and walked back to Robin, who was desperately trying to pretend that he hadn't found Cyborg teasing Beast Boy funny. However, when Cyborg answered Dick's best reproving look with a shrug and "He was going to beat my high score" Dick burst into laughter.

Together, they walked back the way that Dick had been brought in Raven's energy bubble earlier. This time, Dick had full opportunity to look at and discuss at length the security system. Stroking a motion sensor box, Dick asked Cyborg all about the defences that were in place, and Cyborg seemed all too happy to oblige. He was still talking happily to Dick as they stopped in front of Raven's room. Dick put his hand on the door, ready to push it open and enter, when Cyborg suddenly ceased his proud flow of information, and hit Dick on the arm. "Hey!" Dick rubbed his arm "What was that for?" Cyborg looked at the door shiftily, then mumbled "Sorry, that was harder than I meant… We should knock. I know you don't remember, but-" He looked at the door again, almost furtively. "Well- last time I went in there looking for Raven, it didn't go so great." Dick held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Sure. Let's knock, then." Crunching his hand into a fist, he knocked crisply on the door, which swung gently open, and as it did, an alarm began blaring.

A/N: The reason that Dick immediately takes Young Justice's intentions to be hostile, is because he's in a stressful situation, and anyone who's watched the end of the first season of Teen Titans will know how well Robin fares under pressure. Also there is utterly nothing in the YJ cannon that proves or disproves the theory of mine that the boys (other than Kaldur) were really close, and loved playing games together even before they joined the team. So if you don't like the image of Roy, Wally and Dick huddled in Barry's front room, playing a video game in total darkness for the third hour running, and screaming at each other while Iris hovers nervously outside the door, trying to figure out if they're all still alright, then you can get out of my fic (I'm joking. Obviously…) Thanks for reading you guys! I'm so sorry this has to end. Have a virtual hug and cup of hot chocolate for finishing, and as a comfort food! Love you all.


End file.
